The present invention describes novel organopolysiloxane compounds. More specifically, the present invention describes novel organopolysiloxane compounds wherein each molecule has at least 1 silicon-bonded polyoxyalkylene group having a terminal epoxy group.
Organopolysiloxanes have an extremely wide range of properties, such as those of an oil, rubber or solid resin, depending on the composition, size and form of the basic structure, on the type of side chains in the basic structure, on the molecular weight, etc. They are used in a number of diverse industrial fields such as textiles, release paper, electrical fields, electronics, construction and paint additives, etc., due to their characteristic heat resistance, cold resistance, oxidation stability, weather resistance, lubrication, water repellency and insulation.
Organopolysiloxanes with polyoxyalkylene or epoxy groups in each molecule are well known from Japanes Patents Nos. 53-8360 [78-8360] and 51-33839 [76-33839]. In addition, organopolysiloxanes with both polyoxyalkylene and epoxy groups in each molecule are also well known from Japanese Kokai [Laid Open] Pat. No. 49-75897 [74-75897].
However, organopolysiloxanes are heretofore unknown which contain in each molecule a polyoxyalkylene group with a terminal epoxy group.